The present invention relates to an implant made in cap shape for implantation onto a prepared stump.
On the use of an implant made in cap shape of this type, the natural femoral head of the patent can largely be maintained. The femoral head is only worked on its surface in the operation in order to permit the placing on of the implant made in cap shape. This surgical procedure is also known as “resurfacing”.
A resurfacing implant for a femoral head has become known from EP 1407728 that is provided with a spigot extending into the femoral neck for the anchorage. US 2003/0163202 discloses an implant that has a conical inner contact surface for fastening to a femoral head prepared in the form of a conical stump.